Yoadai trains Eight Inner Gates:The first Gate of Opening 3/22/14
'Participants' Yoadai Rinha 'Title:' Yoadai Trains Eight Inner Gates: The First Gate of Opening :Yoadai sat quitely perched on a smooth surface so that his body was perfectly level, he cleared his mind completely. He was currently meditating and pouring chakra to a receptor in his brain attempting to unlock the first of the Eight inner Gates The Gate of Opening. This gate would allow him to use one hundred percent of his strength and speed where as normally he would only have acess to about twenty three percent. He concentrated hard his mind as blank as a slate as he held his hands together in the traditional sign of the ram to build his chakra and store it. He was motionless and extremely quiet as he did this he had deliberately closed his mind off to all other things. As he sat there his body slowly began to glow red and his chakra poured from him in streams fluidly like water. Yoadai still didn't stop he pushed himself harder pouring more and more chakra to his brain he syphoned it slowly and concentrated it hard like he was trying to create a ball from his own inner energies. Then it happened the second he did Yoadai felt it, his brain felt like it had just been shocked and his body exploded with a great force of chakra. red waves filtered out around him they chakra was hot and made him seem to be on fire his muscles all gre tight and then released he gripped his hands tighter together and spoke softly."Eight Gates: First Gate Awakening the Gate of Opening." as the words left his lips yodai's eyes popped open and he stood up with a flash leaving his spot of meditation he took off around the small village courtyard. Yoadai looked down for a moment as he ran at insane speeds and realized that he was moving so fast that his whole body appeared to be a red flash of light bouncing all over the place as he ran back and forth. He snickered to himself as he neared Nakara and the others standing in the village street he blew past them like lightning and caused their hair to blow in the direction he was running whipping rain behind him as well causing it to splatter the other and soak them at the same time. He chuckled and stopped just behing Lily tapping her gently on the shoulder he smiled at her and then sped off in another direction only to reappear near Nakara this time. He poked her in the side repeatedly a few times and then laughed loudly, Yoadai ewas beet red now and indeed looked as if his body was burning in flames but it was cool and he didn't stop the opening for a few moments until he felt small tears in his muscles from it. First a tear happened in his arms and he howeled out in pain then his legs started to tear a bit and this caused him to stop dead he released the technique and returned to his normal state but limped away from the other to sit on a bench. Yoadai knew that this was his first time doing this and was scared to over exerthimself so he dared njot do it again unless therew was a medic present to heal him. As he sat there he laughed he had opened the first gate and was indeed proud of himself for doing so.: :It was a day since he had opened the first gate and his body had already repaired itself seeing as he only opened the first gate for a few minutes. Yoadai was scared to open the gates to long alone but he had confidance in himself since the last time he attempted to use this tech nique. He sat down on an open patch of stone while he stood firmly planting his feet on the terra phirma beneath him. Yoadai slowly closed his mind off to the world and focused on intaking air and releasing it again in a slow and diliberate manner. This technique would help him meditate and allow the convergence into a state of bliss that would once again open the first gate of the Eight Inner Gates known as The Gate of Opening. As Yoadai learned before the receptor for this particular Gate was located directly in his brain and this made it the easiet one to open and control. However the side effects from this training were all to real and fatigued his body afterwards which is why he had now taken to carrying food pellets around with him so that he could easily regain his spent energy. Yoadai's eyes popped open after moments and his entire body glowed red with the intensity of the flames in a roaring hot fire his skinn and muscles all clenched and unclenched as they awakened their full potential once more Yoadai ahd increased in speed and strength. He now had acess to one hundred percent of his physical movements he muscle tone looked as if it had grown a little and he seemed to give of an intense amount of heat. The air around him flowed with chakra like it was catching blaze with each step he managed to take though he thought he was moving slolwy his body was actually so fast that everything else around him seemed to be slower than he was. this shocked and awed Yoadai at the fact that he was able to produce such results from one technique astounded him to say the least. Yoadai then bent down into a crouching position and took off running his movements seemed to be nothing but red blurs all over the courtyard training grounds that he currently inhabited. -c-'' ''One would think that the courtyard was being bombarded by the sheer force of his , movements each step he took placing small crater in the soft mushy earth beneath him as he ran like he had not a care in the world. Yoadai focused for a moment and withdrew a kunai from the pouch at his waistline, he then launched the kunai forth from his palm that grasped it the instrament rolled from his finger tips like a spiriling corckscrew it moved so fast that it had tails of blue trailing behind it in reality this was just the water in the air being drawn in the wake of the slip stream that the intense speed caused. Yoadai watched as the kunai struck the three across the couryard and exploded through the other side of the trunk planting itself deep into the bordering walls that surrounded the whole entire area. He released the Gate technique directly adfter this as his body began to feel the strain already, walking in the direction of his thrown kunai. He inspected the bark on the tree as he walked by and realized that it looked as if it had been blown apart with an explosive tage but no bother. Yoaday grabbed ahold on the kunai imbedded in the wall and yanked it free replacing it in the proper pouch where it was supposed to belong in the first place. He then wiped his right arm across hgis face it was perspireing and wet with rain all at the same time and he could see steam rolling off his body as the water from the rain seemed to cool him down from how hot he had gotten due to using the First Gate. This didn't even seem to phase yoadai in the slightest he was so damned determined to make his quota in training for the week that he refused to stop until he was satisfied he could use the first gate no problems at all.: :Yoadai entered the Amegakure Falls via the normal path of travel, the day seemed to be coming along at a slow pace and he wished to continue once more with his training on the First Gate. Yoadai sighed feeling a bit more content then he had been a few moments before. The Amegakure Falls was indeed his favorite place to be in the Great village he called home, it had often been a p[lace he visted in the past and he now saught it as a refuge from the otherwise noisey village. This he thought to himself was exactly the perfect place to come and meditate so that he could finally finish mastering the first Gate. He sat himself down and placed his hands together in the traditional chakra control sign, the ram his chakra awakened at once inside of his body. The flow grew like a hot flame in the very pit of his stomach and then flowed upwards from there extending out into the very muscles of both his arms. Once his chakra reached his arms they grew hot with the intensity of his chakra and it then filed down into both hands as they clasped one another together in the sign of the ram. The chakra then rebounded from his hands to his brain in a momentary flash, thus opening the receptor there in his mind which allowed Yoadai to use the First Gate. Yoadai's eyes popped open then and his entire body erupted with red chakra as his skin grew tighter because his muscles expanded to allow them to grow in acceptance to the now possible use of one hundred percent of his body strength and speed. He smirked and dashed around the metal platform for a moment that inhabited the center of the of Amegakure falls the sound of his ninja shoe hitting the plated metal platform panged over and over again with the quick succesion of his steps. -c-'' '' Yoadai's speed picked up now as he ran in circles and he would have appeared to be nothing but a rd blur to anyone else who might decide to look on at his progress. Yoadai stopped after a few moments of continuous running, he looked around himself and he had an idea. Yoadai then took off at a break neck pace the sheer speed of his movement created a vortex of air around his fluidly moving body which in turn caused Yoadai to hear wind whistling by his ears. He still occupied the lower most platform of the falls at the moment but he laughed and bounded off the surface using his right foot to propel his body forward into the air. Yoadai soared through the air like a flaming red comet flashing across the sky and easily alighted the next platform above his head. He then ran forward once again jumping off the platform he stood on and flew into the air rocketing himself into open space. His air time was insane as he flew through the air his body plumited towards the lowest platform once more Yoadai his the surface hard landing on the balls of his feet the inertia built up in his movements allowed him to spring board into the air. While he spring boards into the air Yoadai rotates his body head over heals frontal, thus extending his right leg out in front on his form at the very same time as he came down to the surface of the platform he left moments before. Yoadai appeared as a falming red ball ad his foot came down hard on the metallic surface like he had been intending to drop kick something. The moment his foot touched the ground however a loud metal crunch was heard as the platform gave way under the sheer force of his foot the radius of this put a sizeable dent into the metallic surface and the crack of the sound was like thunder it reverbrated off the walls of the waterfalls surrrounding him.: ::Yoadai smiled softly and stood up straightening himself out a bit, he brushed his clothes off and then released the Gate. Immediately he felt the fatigue of using the gate for such a long time and he fell to one knee panting very hard. His breath came labored and he reached into his wastline pouch he fished around inside of it for a few moments. He found what he was looking for and pulled a small round pill from within and popped it into his mouth. Biting down hard on the small object he immediately released a surge of energy into his system this however wasn't enough so Yoadai fished another pill out of his pouch and popped it into his mouth biting down hard on it once more releasing another surge of energy into his body. He then stood and stretched out his arms and legs making sure they all still worked properly satisfied with their response to him moving them. Yoadai then walked around the platform to the path that lead up and out of the Amegakure Falls. He stopped however when he reached the upper platform he had used earlier to launch himself into the air. Walking over to the edge of it he sat himself down and swung his legs over the edge to let them dangle there in the open air. Sighing softly Yoadai allowed the mist from the Falls to hit his face it was refreshing and seemed to awaken him a bit more. He appreciated this place so much more than he actually let on, the Amegakure Falls seemed like his home away from home in a sense. Yoadai yawned and layed back on the metallic surface of the platform looking up at the grey cloud speckled skies above him. the clouds were thick and heavy and carried the look of menace but to Yoadai they were no more abnormal than any other passing cloud he had seen in his homeland. HIs eyes drifted close for a second and he listened to the soft white noise that the Waterfalls made it was so soothing it made Yoadai doze but he remained semi concious incase he needed to defend himself against potential tresspassers here. after a moment he sat up and pulled a kunai from his holster on his left thigh and placed the tip to the metal surface beneath him. He spun the weapon using it's handle to twirl it round and round on the point like a top. Deciding that there appeared to be no real danger here at the falls Yoadai sighed and let his gaurd down and leaned back again closing his eyes once more. His training was done for now and he needed to allow his body time to recover from his intense session so for now his test of skill was over.: 'End Results:' Ongoing results pending